Let My Heart be with You
by OhMari
Summary: (REPUBLISH) Kisah tentang persahabatan antara Soonyoung dan Wonwoo ketika Wonwoo hiatus /FRIENDSHIP FIC/ Soonwoo, Wonshi, YoungWon, Soonyoung, Hoshi, Wonwoo, Seventeen/


OhMari presents

.

 **Let My Heart be with You**

.

Jeon Wonwoo

Kwon Soonyoung

Seventeen

.

* * *

"Waaah, Wonwoo-ya kau sudah pulang?" teriak Soonyoung bahagia. Wonwoo yang baru saja memasuki pintu dorm hanya bisa tersenyum senang ketika melihat wajah saudara-saudaranya. Para member Seventeen segera mengerubungi Wonwoo dan saling berpelukan. Ada yang tertawa bahagia, dan ada pula yang diam tapi ternyata sedang menangis terharu.

Tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol meminta semua member untuk melepaskan Wonwoo karena ia takut Wonwoo akan merasa sesak. Para member pun melepaskannya, kecuali Soonyoung yang memang telah berlari paling awal sehingga ia bisa langsung memeluk tubuh kurus sahabatnya. Seungcheol hampir saja menarik Soonyoung ketika ia mendengar isakan tertahan member yang terkenal akan keributannya itu.

Member lain pun terdiam melihat hal itu, bahkan mereka yang awalnya tertawa bahagia jadi ikut terharu. Hal ini membuat Wonwoo jadi bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Ia akhirnya mengelus kepala Soonyoung yang masih saja terisak sambil berbicara pelan tapi tidak jelas.

"Yah, Kwon, sudahlah jangan menangis. Lihat! Yang lain jadi ikut menangis kan, hahahaha," kata Wonwoo sambil tertawa. Soonyoung mengangguk pelan lalu melepaskan pelukannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo berinisiatif untuk menghapus air mata di pipi member yang seumuran dengannya itu, tapi yang ada Soonyoung malah semakin menangis.

Wonwoo menjadi semakin bingung. Ketika ia melihat ke arah member lain untuk meminta bantuan, hatinya terasa jatuh. Wonwoo jadi ikut sedih ketika melihat member lain juga meneteskan air mata. Ada yang menangis dalam diam, ada yang saling berpelukan, malah ada yang sudah pergi dari ruang tamu.

"Yah, yah! Kalian ini! Aku kembali kok malah menangis? Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kalian sedih karena harus melihat wajah tampanku ini?" canda Wonwoo yang untungnya dapat membuat para member lain tertawa. Seungcheol kembali menjalankan tugasnya sebagai leader dengan menyuruh membernya untuk segera istirahat karena besok pagi mereka sudah harus pergi ke bandara.

Setelah menghapus air mata mereka, member Seventeen pun memasuki kamar mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Wonwoo merangkul Soonyoung yang masih terlihat sedih. Untung saja mereka sekamar di dorm, jadi Wonwoo bisa menenangkan Soonyoung. Kamar mereka memang kamar yang paling besar yang muat 6 orang. Ada Jun yang tidur di kasur dekat pintu, kemudian Minghao, Hansol, Chan, Soonyoung, dan terakhir Wonwoo yang kebagian kasur ujung dekat jendela.

Keenam member itu bergantian masuk kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi dan cuci muka. Mereka sepakat memberikan Wonwoo kesempatan untuk masuk pertama agar ia bisa langsung istirahat terlebih dulu. Maka Wonwoo segera masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat supaya kelima sahabatnya juga bisa cepat istirahat.

Setelah selesai membersihkan wajah dan gigi, Wonwoo segera bergelung dalam selimut hangat yang telah ia rindukan selama di Rumah Sakit. Walau begitu, Wonwoo masih belum bisa tidur karena lampu masih menyala.

Sambil menunggu giliran, Chan dan Hansol mengajak Wonwoo berbicara. "Hyuuung, akhirnya kau sembuh juga. Kita semua kangen, hyuuung," kata sang Maknae manja.

"Yeah, hyung! Aku senang hyung udah sembuh. Akhirnya kita bisa ber-13 lagi. Apalagi kita bakalan ke New York! Nanti aku bakalan jadi tour guide disana! Terus hyung, ada makanan enak banget di sana, ntar aku traktir Wonwoo-hyung deh," kali ini Hansol yang berbicara.

"Hansol-hyung, aku juga mau hehehehe." Wonwoo dan Hansol hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat keimutan maknae Seventeen satu itu. Tak sampai 20 menit kemudian, kelima member setelah Wonwoo juga sudah selesai membersihkan diri.

Karena kasurnya dekat pintu dan saklar lampu, Jun lah yang bertugas untuk mematikan lampu. Sedangkan Chan bertugas menyalakan lampu tidur yang memang diletakkan di tengah kamar. Setelah lampu mati, terdengar ucapan "Selamat malam~" dari tiap member. Ketika hendak menutup matanya, Wonwoo dikejutkan dengan colekan kecil di punggungnya. Ia menoleh dan dapat melihat Soonyoung berdiri di sebelah kasurnya.

Wonwoo awalnya bingung, tetapi setelah melihat Soonyoung membawa guling, ia langsung paham dan menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk memberi ruang tidur bagi Soonyoung. Si mata sipit pun merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah sahabatnya yang baru saja sembuh dari sakit.

"Kenapa? Kau sebegitu kangennya denganku ya, Soon?" ucap Wonwoo pelan agar member lain tidak terganggu. Soonyoung menjawabnya dengan anggukan sebelum akhirnya ia berbicara,"Ku pikir kau tidak akan ikut ke New York, Won. Padahal kita sudah merencanakan banyak hal yang ingin kita lakukan di NY. Masa iya aku pergi sendiri?"

"Emang kenapa kalau aku ga ikut ke NY? Kan ada member lain duh, Soon. Lagian juga ada si kuda, kan bisa pergi bareng dia."

"Ih, Won! Kan kita udah janjian mau jalan berdua! Habisnya kita kan jarang pergi berdua soalnya kamu udah sama si raksasa dan aku udah ama si kuda."

"Yeee, alay deh, Soon."

"Emang sih, alay banget tadi aku nya hmm. Tapi beneran deh, Won. Aku lega banget kamu pulang, aku udah khawatir banget kamu gak ikut ke NY. Gak tega tau masa kamu ditinggal sendiri di sini."

"Aduh, Soon. Terharu deh. Banget," ucap Wonwoo setengah mengejek.

"Ye, nih anak. Tapi, seriusan kan kamu udah sembuh? Duh, seneng banget, padahal kita-kita udah sedih gitu kalau kamunya ditinggal. Malah tuh si Gyu, dia bilang gak mau pergi kalau kamu gak ikut. Noh, alay mana dia apa aku?"

"Hehehe, emang alay sih dia. Kadang bingung sendiri, badan gede gitu tapi mentalnya gak sepadan."

"Gitu-gitu cinta aja, Won. Eh, udah deh, tidur aja yuk. Besok kita jalannya pagi banget duh."

Wonwoo terdiam, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya. Ia bingung, apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak. "Soon," ia berujar pelan. Melihat senyum sahabatnya yang meneduhkan, Wonwoo memantapkan hatinya untuk berbicara,"Dengerin deh-"

.

-Keesokan Harinya-

"Seventeeeeennn~ Udah siap semua?" teriak sang leader penuh semangat. Perkataan Seungcheol dibalas "YEAH~" yang tak kalah semangatnya dari member lain. Sayangnya, tidak semua member memiliki semangat yang sama pagi itu. Soonyoung lah yang wajah tak semangat nya paling kentara, dan hal itu membuat Seungkwan risih.

"Apa sih, hyuuung. Masih ngantuk? Nanti bisa tidur di mobil kannn," kata Seungkwan sebal. Soonyoung tetap saja diam membisu membuat Seungkwan akhirnya menyerah dan memilih membiarkan sang hyung sendiri. Seungkwan memutuskan untuk mendatangi Hansol dan Chan yang terlihat semangat membicarakan jajanan khas NY.

Sementara member lain duduk-duduk di sofa atau lantai, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan bertugas untuk memastikan perlengkapan mereka sudah siap semua dengan manager Seventeen. Mereka berdua di serahi passport para member untuk dibagikan. Jeonghan lah yang bertugas memanggili member karena Seungcheol harus keluar melihat mobil dulu.

"Okay, aegi-deul, hyung bagikan passportnya yaa."

"Jisoo... Jun... Soon... Hoon... Seok... Gyu... Hao... Hansol... Kwan... Channie..." Tersisa 2 passport di tangan Jeonghan, yaitu miliknya dan Seungcheol. Entah kenapa Jeonghan merasa aneh, ia menatap kedua passport di tangannya. Jeonghan tetap saja tidak menemukan hal aneh yang dipikirkannya.

Tak lama, Seoungcheol kembali dan memberi tahu bahwa mobil mereka sudah siap. Jeonghan memberikan passport Seungcheol kepada sang pemilik dengan wajah berpikir. "Kenapa, Han? Apa yang kau pikiran?" tanya Seungcheol. Jeonghan hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Hmm, ya sudahlah, ayo kita berhitung lalu berdoa. Kita akan segera pergi. 1~" kata Seungcheol.

"2," sahut Jeonghan. "3 disini," kata Jisoo. "Jun sang nomor 4 pun disini." Setelah itu, terjadi keheningan yang membuat para member menolehkan kepalanya pada Soonyoung. Merasa diperhatikan, Soonyoung pun sedikit terkejut,"Eh, iya, mian, 5." Seungcheol hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya, ia mengira Soonyoung sedang mengantuk. "Oke, lanjut," kata sang leader singkat.

Tapi, terjadi keheningan lagi dan membuat Seungcheol mendecak kesal,"Yah, aku tahu kalian masih mengantuk, tapi ayo berhitung dulu. Kalian bisa tidur di mobil nanti." Lagi-lagi, hanya keheningan yang menjawab Seungcheol. Member Seventeen saling melihat satu sama lain, berniat menyadarkan si nomor 6 untuk menjawab ketua mereka yang nampak hampir meledak itu.

Jeonghan melihat membernya satu per satu, dan tak lama, akhirnya ia sadar. "Wonnie dimana ya?" Perkataan Jeonghan menyadarkan member lain bahwa si nomor 6 atau Wonwoo tidak ada di ruangan. Soonyoung semakin menundukkan kepalanya, begitu pula dengan Mingyu. "Apa dia masih di kamar mandi?" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang menjawab Jeonghan.

Tiba-tiba saja, Mingyu berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak member lain saat berjalan keluar. "Yah, Gyu! Kau-" Ucapan Seungcheol terputus saat ia melihat Won-Doll di tas hitam yang dibawa Mingyu.

"Jangan bilang...-"

"Wonwoo tidak ikut," kali ini Soonyoung lah yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dorm setelah menjawab perkataan Seungcheol. Member lain yang mendengarnya jadi ribut dan bingung. Melihat kericuhan yang terjadi, akhirnya sang manager angkat suara,"Sudah, sudah, Wonwoo memang tidak ikut kita. Perusahaan memintanya untuk istirahat total dulu."

Bukannya diam, member Seventeen malah makin ribut. "Apa maksudnya, Hyung? Bukannya Wonwoo sudah sembuh? Hyung, mana mungkin kita meninggalkan dia di Korea sendiri? Korea dan NY itu jauh sekali, hyung," Seungcheol tidak dapat menahan kekecewaannya.

"Itu sudah keputusan perusahaan, Cheol. Maafkan hyung, hyung tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sudah ayo segera masuk, kita bisa terlambat nanti."

Ke-10 member Seventeen yang masih di ruang tamu akhirnya bergegas keluar dengan ogah-ogahan. Mereka semua merasa sangat kecewa dan sedih, mereka tidak rela meninggalkan Wonwoo sendiri di Korea. Tapi apa yang dapat mereka lakukan?

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Soon, dengarkan aku-,"ucap Wonwoo ragu._

" _Ya? Cepat, kita harus segera tidur."_

" _A-aku, sse-sepertinya aku tidak akan ikut ke NY besok." Soonyoung membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia menatap Wonwoo seakan meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut._

" _Maafkan aku, Soon. Aku sangat ingin pergi dengan kalian. Tapi, aku harus istirahat dulu katanya." Setitik air mata mulai mengumpul di mata Wonwoo._

" _Yaaah." Soonyoung kembali mengeluarkan air matanya melihat sahabatnya menangis. Wonwoo dan Soonyoung saling berpelukan membagi kesedihan mereka._

" _Won, tidak bisakah kau memaksa ikut? Kau sudah berjanji akan pergi denganku. Hansol juga sudah berjanji untuk mentraktirmu. Woooon."_

" _Hiks.. Seandainya aku bisa, Soon. Hiks.. kenapa aku harus sakit? Aku sangat ingin ikut, Soon. Hiks.. tidak bisakah kalian tinggal saja disini? Tunggu aku sembuh lalu kita pergi bersama. Hiks.."_

 _Ucapan Wonwoo semakin membuat air mata Soonyoung menjadi deras. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Wonwoo sambil mengucapkan kata maaf. Mereka terus menangis sambil berpelukan erat, melimpahkan kesedihan mereka._

" _Oh ya, Soon. Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."_

" _Hiks.. katakan saja, Won."_

" _Tolong.. Tolong jaga kan Mingyu untukku ya? Bawakan Won-doll untuknya agar dia tidak merindukanku."_

 _._

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Mari's Note:**

Halooo, sesuai janji, FF K-pop dari akun MaryLavey bakal pindah semua ke akun ini :D Jadi mohon yg follow, follow yg ini aja ya hehehehehehe :D Mari juga mau ngucapin thanks a lot buat yg udah review di FF akun lama. Thanks to : **Yara Aileen, Tabifangirl, MyNameX, itsathenazi, aestas7, seira minkyu, hoshilhouette, Neulra, DaeMinJae, Me, kookies, Chelle, zahra9697, svtvisual**. Serta buat semua yg udah fav maupun follow di akun lama, it makes me happy :D FF ini adalah FF pertama Mari di dunia K-POP dan fokusnya ke persahabatan Soonwoo serta dibuat waktu zaman2 wonu hiatus dulu hehehehe. Semoga ada pembaca baru yg juga suka sama fict ini yaa, welcome welcomee. Ditunggu reviewnya :D Follow akun wattpad Mari ya : marylavey. Kemungkinan Mari juga bakal upload FF Mari disana hehehe. Thankies :D


End file.
